Warriors: The Young Times
by Sandtalon
Summary: Remember book 1 with Firepaw and Graypaw? This is about when they were still apprentices mentored by Bluestar and Lionheart, possibly will write more about when they become warriors. AU. Rated T just in case. Please R&R. First fan fic. Abandoned.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction, I was looking for more Firepaw stories but I couldn't find any so I decided to make one. Please rate and review, I would really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any aspect of it, Erin Hunter does.**

The story takes place in _Into the Wild, _Lionheart is alive and Spottedleaf dead. Ravenpaw is still in ThunderClan. Prologue on the bottom of Allegiances.

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Bluestar

**Deputy: **Lionheart

**Warriors: **

Tigerclaw

Mousefur

Darkstripe

Longtail

Runningwind

Whitestorm

**Apprentices:**

Firepaw

Graypaw

Ravenpaw

Sandpaw

Dustpaw

**Queens:**

Frostfur

Brindleface

Goldenflower

Speckletail

**Elders:**

Smallear

Halftail

Patchpelt

One-eye

Dappletail

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Brokenstar/ Nightstar

**Deputy: **Blackfoot/ Cinderfur

**Medicine Cat: **Runningnose

**Warriors:**

Stumpytail

Boulder

Clawface

Nightpelt

**Apprentices:**

Brownpaw

Littlepaw

Wetpaw

**Queens:**

Dawncloud

Brightflower

**Elders:**

Ashfur

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Tallstar

**Deputy:** Mudclaw. (Not sure, this is by the second series if anyone knows please tell me?)

**Warriors:**

Onewhisker

(editing at the moment, I'm having to search the books for them)

**Apprentices:**

(editing at the moment, I'm having to search the books for them)

**Queens:**

(editing at the moment, I'm having to search the books for them)

**Elders:**

(editing at the moment, I'm having to search the books for them)

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Crookedstar

**Deputy: **Leopardfur (Pretty certain but would like to confirm)

**Medicine Cat:**

Barkface

**Warriors:**

Mistyfoot

Stonefur

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

_--Prologue--_

_Firepaw sniffed the air, he smelled mouse in the bush right in front, he got into his hunter's crouch and started moving towards the mouse; he was a tail length away when Dustpaw and Sandpaw came trampling through the forest and scared the mouse. Firepaw growled and glared at the two apprentices._

_Dustpaw noticed what happened and taunted "What's the matter kittypet? Was everyone right, are kittypets really THAT useless, they can't even catch a mouse?" _

_"Take that back!" spit Graypaw._

_"Why? It's true. The only thing worse than a kittypet is friends of kittypets; it means they aren't loyal enough to deserve to be in a clan" Sneered Sandpaw_

_Firepaw saw his friend raise his haunches and get ready to jump at Sandpaw. "Stop it!" He hissed, "you're going to get us all in trouble!"_

_"See you're too scared to even fight me." Sandpaw continued; obviously enjoying picking on the younger two apprentices. _

_"Don't-" Firepaw started, but his breath was wasted; Graypaw jumped on Sandpaw and the two apprentices started fighting. Firepaw glared at Dustpaw, who was watching the fight with amusement as Sandpaw overpowered Graypaw. After a moment Dustpaw joined Sandpaw, and Graypaw was losing badly. Firepaw finally lost his temper and jumped onto Dustpaw and knocked him over, "You need your pal to win?" He growled. He kept his paws sheathed so he didn't do any real damage, but he then noticed Dustpaw had unsheathed his and Firepaw did the same._

_"Firepaw, Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and Graypaw! What is going on here?" Bluestar's soft mew came from the bushes, the apprentices looked at each other nervously and let go of each other._


	2. Chapter 1: Fights

_Third Person POV_

"Firepaw, Graypaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw. What do we have here?" Bluestar's mew came from the bushes and the apprentices looked at each other nervously. As Bluestar stepped from the bushes, the apprentices bowed their head respectfully and Sandpaw bravely stepped up and said "We were just practicing our battle moves Bluestar."

Bluestar's fur ruffled and she sat down, her eyes cold, "Don't lie to me. I've been here the whole time, and even if I hadn't; it's obvious it wasn't practicing seeing as your paws were unsheathed and you have injuries" Seeing that it was futile to lie, all the apprentices crouched low to the floor. Firepaw stared at the ground, wondering what Bluestar would do to them. He was too scared to look up at her; Bluestar wasn't the type of cat that would scream, but her calm voice and piercing blue eyes were enough to make any cat wish they were dead.

"We're crowfood now!" whispered Graypaw to Firepaw's ear and Firepaw flicked his ears in agreement, too scared to speak. All of apprentices could hardly control themselves to stop shaking, wondering what their leader had planned from them.

_Bluestar's POV_

Bluestar stared at the apprentices, thinking of what to do with them. She had always known that Graypaw and Firepaw didn't get along with Sandpaw and Dustpaw, but fighting was unacceptable -_especially with claws unsheathed!_ She sighed. _I'll talk to their mentors, they should know what's going on before a punishment is given; besides they need to go to see Yellowfang or their cuts might get infected. _"Sit up; I am very disappointed in all of you. Go back to camp, and get your injuries looked at, after you have done so wait for me in the Highrock's base. There will be no fresh-kill for you today." She looked at each of them in the eye before saying "You're dismissed"

As they stood up they mumbled "Yes Bluestar" and began their slow march back to camp with their heads low and tails drooping behind them. Once they were gone, she looked up to the sky and silently mewed "StarClan, please give me patience and wisdom as to how to deal with this." She sniffed the air for signs of the latest patrol, and headed the direction it had gone.

"Lionheart!" She mewed finally catching up to the patrol that was currently marking ThunderClan's border with WindClan; the members of the patrol bowed their head respectfully to Bluestar.

_Lionheart's Pov_

"I need to talk to you, privately" Bluestar told Lionheart. Something in Bluestar's tone discomforted him.

He nodded his head and called out to a tom waiting in the head of the patrol, "Runningwind, lead the patrol" The tom nodded and waived his tail for the others to follow him, once they were out of earshot Bluestar spoke again.

"I was hunting when I smelled four of our apprentices not far from the sandy hollow" Bluestar began and Lionheart sat to listen to her. "It was Firepaw, Graypaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw. There was no warrior around so I decided to see what they were doing, they were quarreling. At first I did nothing because it was common for them to quarrel, since Graypaw and Firepaw don't like Sandpaw and Dustpaw and vice versa. However the words soon became blows" Lionheart gasped and was about to interrupt when Bluestar motioned with her tail for him to be quiet and wait until she was done. "Then the blows became harder and harder, and then they unsheathed their claws. They were fighting fiercely, and causing injuries to each other so I intervened before they could cause more damage to each other and asked what happened, of course they tried to lie to me at first, but I put a quick end to that plan." She finished.

"What did you do?" Asked Lionheart wondering what punishment his apprentice and the others received. If Bluestar was being too light, and Graypaw thought he was getting off easy, he'd add to his punishment. However Bluestar was fair and he knew that she wouldn't be excessively light nor harsh.

"Nothing as of yet, just sent them back to camp to get their injuries checked. I did tell them that there would be no fresh-kill for them today and to wait for me in the base of the high rock. I thought that the mentors and I should discuss this, it isn't a minor offence that they broke." Bluestar looked up at the sky, it was past sunghigh. She added "Actually, they made two offences; apprentices aren't supposed to leave camp without a warrior."

Lionheart also looked up at the sky, "Should we go find Whitestorm and Darkstripe now?" he asked his leader. She nodded curtly and led the way back to camp.

**Authors Note: I know this chapter is short, but it seemed the perfect time to cut off. I know my grammar isn't very good and I apologize for that. Please review it helps to know what I can improve and appreciate suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 2: Discussing

**Author's Note: Thanks Panzeleche, I went back to edit the first chapter.** **Please R&R, I won't post next chapter until I have at least four reviews.**

--Third Person Pov--

As the four apprentices entered the medicine cat's den, Yellowfang looked up from the herbs she was stocking and narrowed her eyes. "Were you mouse-brains fighting each other?" she asked, seeing the apprentices look shamefully to the ground she waved the question away and started sniffing their wounds. After she had inspected and put marigold poultice on all of the wounds she looked up at them and snapped, "Stop acting like scared mice, if you didn't want problems you should have never fought in the first place. Now go and face your punishment like warriors!"

"Yes, Yellowfang" The apprentices mewed as they filed out of the den, and went to sit in the High rock's base.

--Firepaw's Pov--

Firepaw looked around the camp; he could see that a couple of warriors were looking at them wondering what they were doing there. He glanced at the other apprentices, Graypaw was sniffing his tail where Dustpaw had bit him, Dustpaw was pawing the earth, Firepaw couldn't tell whether he was nervous or annoyed at sitting there doing nothing, Sandpaw was anxiously looking around the camp as well –_probably looking for any signs of Whitestorm._

As if on cue, Whitestorm came out of the warrior's den and stretched. Firepaw heard Sandpaw muttering "Don't see us, don't see us. StarClan please don't let him see us" but her prayers weren't answered since Whitestorm spotted the apprentices and ran toward them.

"Sandpaw, what in StarClan happened?! Did you get attacked by another clan's patrol?" Whitestorm asked, his voice filled with worry. Sandpaw didn't answer though and just looked at her paws. Whitestorm urged Sandpaw "Well?" -_Just tell him, it's better that you tell him than Bluestar. _

"Go on,tell him." Bluestar's soft mew came from behind Whitestorm and everyone looked up at her, next to her was Lionheart. Firepaw saw Graypaw next to him stiffen a bit at the sight of his mentor. "Your mentors deserve to know, go on and tell them the full story" finished Bluestar.

Whitestorm looked from Bluestar and Lionheart to Sandpaw and the apprentices and a look of understanding came unto his face. He flicked his tail for Sandpaw to follow him and headed to the far end of camp; as he passed Bluestar, Firepaw heard his leader tell Whitestorm "Give no punishment, we must discuss this." The white warrior said nothing but nodded and kept going.

Bluestar watched as Whitestorm padded away, then looked back at the remaining apprentices. "Go to your mentors. Now." She commanded. Firepaw saw Dustpaw search the camp for Darkstripe and then padded over to him by the freshkill pile. "Follow me, Graypaw" mewed Lionheart who had been silent, Graypaw nodded.

He turned to Firepaw and whispered "Good luck!"

"You too!" Firepaw whispered back.

"Graypaw, go to your mentor." Bluestar mewed.

Graypaw flicked Fireheart's ear with his tail and ran toward his mentor. Unsure of what he was supposed to do, Firepaw stayed sitting and looked at his paws not wanting to meet Bluestar's eyes. _I doubt that Graypaw thinks being her apprentice is the best thing that could happen to any cat now! _Luckily the sun high patrol had just returned and Bluestar went to meet Runningwind and Mousefur.

After hearing the report and telling them something Firepaw couldn't hear she returned and stood about three mouse-lengths away from her him.

"Firepaw, you understand that what you did is against the warrior code?" Bluestar asked her apprentice.

"Yes Bluestar, I'm sorry…" Firepaw started.

"You've broken the warrior code twice in less than two moons" Bluestar cut him off. "You've been training for four moons, yet you're acting like a kit. This isn't acceptable behavior young Firepaw." She stared at him coldly. "You know you will be punished, and I won't be as lenient this time. Our need of warriors may be large, but not large enough to make apprentices who don't pay attention to the warrior code full warriors yet. " She warned. "Take fresh-kill to the elders then come back and wait with the others." She ordered

"Yes Bluestar" Firepaw bowed his head in respect and headed towards the fresh-kill pile. He could see the others were making their way back to the high rock. He was glad that he at least didn't have to explain the whole thing to Bluestar; he wouldn't have known what to say. He picked out a vole and three large mice to take to the elders; they were still warm, recently killed. One-eye was sharing tongues with Halftail and Smallear while Dappletail and Patchpelt were talking. "Hello young Firepaw, is that for us?" Halftail asked. Firepaw nodded, left the fresh-kill in front of them and turned to leave. "Don't want to hear a story today?" Halftail asked surprised.

"Sorry Halftail, I can't. I have to go wait with the others in the high rock's base" Firepaw mewed.

Halftail looked at the apprentices sitting in the high rock's base and understood. "Off you go then." He said.

--Bluestar's Pov--

Bluestar came out of her den, she saw the apprentices still sitting next to the high rock's base, heads down and staring at their paws. Close to them she saw Mousefur and Runningwind talking to each other with hushed voices yet still keeping a watchful eye on the apprentices. She sighed, she wished she could trust her own apprentices, and not treat them like prisoners, but she couldn't, not after what just happened. Something had to be done. She couldn't give them apprentice duties because they already had to do those seeing as they were apprentices... besides that wouldn't help the problem in hand; if they didn't get along, at least enough to stop fighting each other, they were going to become a weakness for ThunderClan. She sighed and prayed to StarClan to help her and motioned the mentors to her den.

"Something has to be done" She mewed when they were all there, "not liking each other is one thing, but fighting is another. It will weaken ThunderClan, having its own apprentices ripping their fur off." She looked around her den where Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Darkstripe were sitting. She noticed that Whitestorm and Lionheart were more concerned about the incident, while Darkstripe was mildly concerned as if it was a minor offence that the apprentices had committed and that it wasn't too important. _Whitestorm and Lionheart are seasoned warriors, they know the depth of the problem, Darkstripe is a younger warrior and Dustpaw is his first apprentice, he'll learn with time. Still, his reaction concerns me; I'll have to keep a closer watch on Dustpaw's training._

Darkstripe opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as he glanced at the two senior warriors beside him and thought better about it. Instead it was Whitestorm that spoke, "We do need to do something but what? Send them hunting together and they'll end up hunting each other"

"Yes, the apprentices are loyal to ThunderClan and the warrior code, but I doubt that even that can stop them from fighting again" Lionheart added and looked at his leader with worry on his eyes.

Bluestar glanced at Darkstripe to see if he had anything to say, but the warrior just shook his head and said "I don't know what we can do, there has been no precedent for this, at least not in while I have been alive."

Bluestar stared into space thoughtfully, before finally saying "I know that you have been doing your best, and they are well rounded apprentices, who can hunt and fight competently; they know to say little but hear much in Gatherings. This is different though, they don't know how to behave with someone they don't like in their own clan. All of them have a strong character; a warrior should be able to take." She paused "I think that for the next quarter moon, the apprentices should have their training sessions together. Not a regular training session though, for this to work they need to be trained harder and longer, they'll have to do things that require team work between them, they'll also have to do various exercises each day such as running long distances, swimming and etc." Lionheart was about to interrupt but Bluestar raised her tail indicating for him to wait until she was done. "Yes, they'll be tired out by the end of the day, but that means they'll be too tired to fight each other. We'll make sure that they have enough to eat and drink, and stop the training when it seems that they can't take it. The training will at least help with their character. " she nodded to Lionheart indicating he could speak now.

Lionheart stood up to speak. "I see what you mean Bluestar, but it will be hard. Many things can go wrong; we don't how much the apprentices can take, so we must be cautious." He looked at Whitestorm and Darkstripe who both 

nodded. "It also seems that changing their character won't be the only advantage that will be gained, if the training sessions will be harder and longer, then their endurance, strength, and speed will also grow." When he was finished he sat down, Whitestorm stood up next.

"I agree with Lionheart, many things can go wrong; we should assess their skills and endurance before we start, maybe on the first training session. This training will help their character, and it will be a punishment; but the apprentices need to start thinking about the clan before they think of themselves. It's just like you hunt for the clan before you hunt for yourself, you should think about the safety of the clan before doing anything to weaken it. They should be given some other sort of punishment, a passive one." He sat down to let Darkstripe speak.

Darkstripe quickly stood up, he looked at Lionheart and Whitestorm before finally saying "I agree with both Lionheart and Whitestorm, the training sessions will teach something but they should have another part of the punishment." He stopped to think before saying "Maybe confinement to camp and taking care of the other cat's ticks and needs might help."

Bluestar nodded to each of her warrior's suggestions. "Confinement to camp isn't necessary; they can look after the elders and the other cat's ticks and needs before, between, and after training. Mentors should be there in all of the training sessions, and the apprentices still need to keep up with the patrols they are assigned to, they will also not be allowed to go to Gatherings until further notice nor go out alone even if they ask permission. Does everyone agree?" The three mentors nodded. "Then let's go make an announcment" She mewed as she padded out of the den, the three mentors at her heels.

--Firepaw's Pov--

Bluestar leaped up unto the Highrock and yowled "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Warriors began to come and sit in front of the Highrock, murmuring to each other what they thought the meeting was about. Firepaw looked at Bluestar, _Is she going to tell us what our punishment is now?_ he wondered. Dustpaw who hadn't said a word since Bluestar found them whispered to Sandpaw "It shouldn't be too bad, I mean how bad can a little fight be?". Sandpaw opened her mouth to answer..

"Shh, youngster" Lionheart's voice came from behind them, and Sandpaw quickly closed her mouth.

"Today, four of our apprentices were found fighting each other with claws unsheathed" Bluestar began. The clan cats started murmuring to each other, and casting glances at the four apprentices sitting in the front. Firepaw's pelt felt really hot, he could see Graypaw next to him start flexing his claws anxiously. "Fighting clanmates is a _very_ serious problem, it not only makes a clan _seem_ weak, but make it weak. If our warriors start fighting among each other, then the other clans might think we are not capable of defending our borders and attack us."

Longtail shouted from behind "Let them! We'll show them differently!" Murmurs of agreement rose from the clan.

"They'll be right though, If our warriors do fight each other then there is no trust between them. To win a battle you must trust in others to stand beside you and fight." Bluestar's soft voice silenced the clan. "If you have no trust in your fellow warriors, then you won't be able to fight properly since you'll be looking behind you every couple of seconds to make sure no one comes near you. Instead if you do trust them then you'll know they are watching your back to make sure that no one can attack you from behind, and you can concentrate on the battle you're currently in." Most of the clan nodded in agreement, those words were wise. Firepaw felt even more ashamed and could hardly bear to look up at Bluestar.

"Who started the fight?" Mousefur asked.

"Yeah, and what will their punishment be?" Speckletail asked from the nursery's entrance.

"It does not matter who started the fight, what matters is that they chose to fight" Bluestar mewed calmly. "As for their punishment, their mentors and I have discussed this for a long time. Together we have decided that for at least the next quarter moon they will have special training sessions together, not regular training sessions though, they will be pushed hard unto the extent of their abilities and until they can't take it anymore. In addition, while they are not training they will be available for any need you may have such as taking care of your ticks or kits. You'll also be responsible for all the regular duties." Bluestar looked at the four apprentices who seemed shocked about their punishment. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Bluestar" They responded and lowered their heads in submission. _Special training! That doesn't sound like a punishment at all!;_ Firepaw thought -_the second part however does sound like a punishment... we're going to be pulling ticks all day!_

Bluestar jumped off the high rock and headed towards the apprentices followed by Darkstripe and Whitestorm, "You can get one mouse each" she pointed her tail at the fresh-skill pile. "Then go to sleep, you'll need it. We start at dawn tomorrow." Then she padded away.

Whitestorm mewed "Now, young ones."

Firepaw was grateful for the mouse they were allowed to eat, he was starving. He lowered his head in respect and said "Yes Whitestorm." then padded with Graypaw to get a mouse in the fresh-kill pile.

Graypaw sat down near the trunk, and started eating his mouse in quick bites. He looked around the camp and then said "I wonder where Ravenpaw is."

"Tigerclaw probably sent him hunting purple squirrels" Replied Firepaw.

Graypaw stared at Firepaw in confusion "There aren't any purple squirrels."

"Exactly. Let's go to sleep before Sandpaw and Dustpaw come and ruin the day even more." Firepaw suggested

Graypaw yawned, "Yeah. I can't wait for training though! Even if we have to do it with those too" He said excitedly

"Me neither." Firepaw agreed as they settled down and entered a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"Firepaw, wake up, and wake the others up. It's time." Lionheart's mew came from outside the apprentice's den. Firepaw lazily opened his eyes as he heard Lionheart's paw steps fading away.

"Graypaw wake up. Lionheart says it's time." Firepaw nudged his friend.

"Just a little while longer..." Graypaw pleaded batting a sheathed paw. Firepaw sighed, seeing that there was only one way to wake Graypaw up, he bit Graypaw in the ear. Not too hard, but enough to cause Graypaw to wake up immediately.

"Ow! What did you do that for…?" Graypaw yelped, waking up Sandpaw and Dustpaw with a jolt.

Before he continued yelping, Firepaw put his tail in Graypaw's mouth and hushed him. "Do you want to wake the whole clan up?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I need my sleep or else Tigerclaw will make me pick the ticks off the elders; for falling asleep during training." Ravenpaw murmured from the other side of Graypaw.

"At least you don't have to pick them off every single cat in the clan" Graypaw said nonchalantly.

"I heard about your punishment, I wouldn't like to be in you now. Don't worry it won't be that bad." Ravenpaw mewed sympathetically.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw were in the other side of the den. "Come on you two, we don't want to get in more trouble because you were busy talking to each other" mewed Sandpaw as they exited the den

"As much as I hate to admit it, they're right" Firepaw mewed and nudged Graypaw to hurry up.

As they turned to leave Ravenpaw called after them "Wait, hold on! At least tell me who was winning"

Firepaw glanced at Graypaw who looked away, "They were, but only because they've been training longer than us." He finally said. Ravenpaw nodded and went back to sleep.

When they exited the den, it was still dark outside and the members of the dawn patrol were just beginning to wake up. Firepaw looked around the camp, Bluestar was sitting in the entrance of her den talking with Lionheart about something, Sandpaw and Dustpaw were grooming themselves near the entrance of the elder's den, Darkstripe and Runningwind were sharing a piece of fresh-kill by the gorse tunnel. "I wonder why they woke us up so early, half the dawn patrol isn't even up yet" grumbled Graypaw.

"If you wish you could sacrifice eating to sleep in and train all day with nothing your stomach, young Graypaw" Whitestorm's cool mew came from behind them.

"No, Whitestorm. I'm fine waking up early." Graypaw quickly mewed.

A gleam of amusement passed through Whitestorm's eyes, "Go on you two, go eat. We leave soon" He mewed and went to join Lionheart and Bluestar.

The two apprentices made their way to the fresh-kill and chose out a squirrel to share. When they sat down to eat Firepaw heard Bluestar calling him and he ran towards his leader's den.

Bluestar's PoV

Bluestar was sitting in the opening of her den, she looked in amusement as her apprentice ran excitedly toward her, it was obvious that the apprentices were looking forward to their training and regarding it more as a reward than a punishment. That would change though, this training was going to be harsh and intense, and she doubted they'd be as excited tomorrow morning. As Firepaw got to the den and greeted them, she saw Yellowfang come out of her den and dip her head to Bluestar. "Firepaw, finish eating, then go with the others to Yellowfang to get your injuries checked up. Tell Yellowfang to report to me afterwards." Bluestar spoke softly.

"Yes Bluestar" responded the ginger apprentice, and with a quick respectful dip he ran back towards where Graypaw was eating.

"He's going to waste his energy before we even start the training session." Whitestorm mewed somewhat amused at the eagerness the apprentice had shown.

"I really doubt that, Whitestorm. He has more energy than both of us combined right now." Lionheart purred and Bluestar nodded her agreement silently.

A while went by before Yellowfang approached them, followed by Darkstripe. "Good morning Yellowfang, Darkstripe."Bluestar greeted them warmly and waited until they sat down comfortably before continuing. "Will their wounds allow them to train today?" She asked Yellowfang.

Yellowfang nodded, "They can train; their wounds aren't severe. They will cause them pain, but not enough to have to stop training. I just ask that they visit me between training so I can make sure their wounds aren't getting infected."

Bluestar nodded, "I'll tell them to visit whenever they have a long break. I assume they'll visit frequently anyway though" She mewed.

Yellowfang let out a long raspy laugh, "I suppose so. I should go extract more mouse bile, I doubt I have enough to last me until sunhigh." Bluestar flicked her tail telling Yellowfang she could go and the old she cat headed back towards her den.

After Yellowfang had gone, Bluestar stood and entered her den, flicking her tail for the warriors to follow her and asked "What do you think would be a good plan for today?"

"We need to assess vital things today, we should assess their patience; you can't stalk something and expect to catch it with a short patience" Whitestorm said.

"Indeed, another skill we should test is their endurance" Lionheart mewed nodding

--_The four mentors continued planning the training for the day--_

Firepaw's PoV

Graypaw nudged the soil impatiently, "I wish they could hurry up and finish so we can go train." Firepaw nodded to his friend, their mentors were still in Bluestar's den most likely talking about what was going to happen today.

"I just wish we could train a day when our injuries don't sting as much" He said as he sat to lick a scratch in his shoulder.

"And stay in camp all day running endless of errands without being able to leave the camp? No way, I'd rather train." Graypaw mewed.

"I suppose so" Firepaw agreed, and padded over towards Dustpaw and Sandpaw.

"What? Where are you going? We have to spend enough time with them anyway." Graypaw complained as followed Firepaw.

Ignoring Graypaw, Firepaw asked the other two apprentices "What do you think we'll do today?"

Dustpaw shrugged while Sandpaw pointed out "Not battle training that's for sure, we'll probably hunt or something."

"That's true but don't you..."

"Look they're coming!" Graypaw cut off Firepaw as their mentors came out of Bluestar's den. Lionheart walked towards them while Bluestar and the others exited through the gorse tunnel

"Good morning young ones" Lionheart mewed. "Ready for your training?"

The apprentices dipped their head and said "Yes Lionheart" and followed the deputy to the sandy hollow.

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry this took so long and that it's so short. I had a major writers block, I'm also being bombarded with homework and practice . **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed.**

**I like you liked my fan fic Nightclaw ) **

**Thanks for the suggestion Spottedpool, I did add a prologue.**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

**Ok, so I haven't been updating lately although I really want to. It's just cheerleading and school have filled up my schedule and I don't even have time to write in my most lay back class. I have a new chapter in my notebook but it's not quite finished and I don't know when it will be, sorry for the delay guys.. but it would please me to see what you want to see happen during the next chapters and what I can improve on!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and for those who've added my story to favorite's or alerts and to those who took the time to read it so far even though it might not be their preference.**


	6. Chapter Four: First Day

Chapter 4

Bluestar, Darkstripe, and Whitestorm were sitting in the center the clearing, Lionheart joined them while the apprentices sat a few tail lengths in front of them.

"We shall be assessing some of your skills today, we'll start with a patrol near the twoleg border and see what you smell. Firepaw you come after me, followed by Dustpaw, then Lionheart, Sandpaw, Darkstripe, Graypaw, Whitestorm will bring up the rear." Bluestar ordered and set off in a brisk pace to the forest. Firepaw followed eagerly. He wanted to impress his mentor

They travelled in silence for a while until Bluestar stopped, she looked at each apprentice before mewing "Sandpaw, what do you smell?"

The light ginger she-cat opened her mouth and took a deep breath. "There's a rabbit near that tree and a dog seems to have passed by last night, but I can't smell any twolegs." She answered confidently and looked up at Whitestorm and Bluestar, they both nodded but Bluestar didn't keep going with the patrol, instead she waited silently.

Lionheart sniffed the air, then spoke up "Dogs don't stray away from their twolegs, open your mouths and take a deep breath.

The apprentices complied and Sandpaw's eyes widened a little in surprise, Firepaw didn't smell anything that she hadn't mentioned, the rabbit was under the roots of the tree oblivious of the cats and there was a strong but staled dog scent surrounding the air, he didn't smell anything else.

"Firepaw, don't concentrate on any specific scent" Bluestar mewed softly "Smell everything as a whole."

Firepaw nodded and took another deep breath this time he smelled a really faint scent; it was a twoleg scent!

"Why is the wtoleg scent so faint and the dog scent so strong?" Whitestorm queried/

Firepaw narrowed his eyes "dogs aren't bigger than twolegs so the strength of the scent should be around the same." He paused to think. "There was more than one dog?" he asked uncertainly.

Bluestar purred. "that's right, now let's keep going" she set off.

The patrol stopped several times along their route to quiz the apprentices on what they could scent and other basic knowledge.

Firepaw could hear the labored breaths of the other apprentices. Bluestar hadn't slowed down the pace during the whole patrol and except for the quick stops to quiz them that resumed as fast as they had begun, they had no breaks. Firepaw looked at Bluesstar in awe, his leader didn't show any signs of fatigue. He glanced back at the rest of the patrol Whitestorm and Lionheart seemed as undisturbed as Bluestar, but Darkstripe showed faint signs of tiredness and his breathing was a bit more rapid. The other apprentices though seemed to feel like him, their breaths were labored, their tails were close to the ground, and their paws were hardly rising above the ground.

Firepaw stumbled over a root; "Watch where you're going!" Hissed Dustpaw, and with a malicious gleam in his eyes added "or are you too tired? Can't you handle a simple patrol?"

"Quiet" Warned Lionheart in a low growl and Firepaw bit a sharp retort and kept following Bluestar silently.

It felt to Firepaw like moons before the patrol made its way back to the sandy hollow, by that time the apprentices were panting and their paws felt very heavy, as if they were made from stone.

Bluestar quickly scanned the apprentices, she pointed to the nearest stream with her tail and mewed "Go drink, you all did well."

Firepaw drank the cool water eagerly; it felt good as it rushed down his throat.

"I'm so tired my paws are failing off" Graypaw mewed as they walked back to the sandy hollow and Firepaw nodded in agreement.

When the apprentices assembled back in the hollow they were quizzed on hunting techniques.

Lionheart asked "Why do you wait until you're close to your prey when there is undergrowth but leap from far when there is none?"

Firepaw had no idea, he looked at Graypaw but he was looking up to Lionheart blankly, Sandpaw and Dustpaw didn't seem to know either.

Darkstripe, finally finding a moment to torment Firepaw, prompted "well, Firepaw?" with an evil look in his eyes.

"I don't know" he mumbled, looking down so the warriors, especially Bluestar couldn't see the anger he had for Darkstripe in his eyes.

"Think young Firepaw." Whitestorm mewed "The undergrowth compared to the bare ground is…"

"Softer?" He guessed

"Exactly. So what does that mean Dustpaw?" purred Bluestar.

"They'll hear us faster on the bare ground than when we're stalking on undergrowth" Dustpaw answered.

Darkstripe nodded. "Well done Dustpaw" he praised his apprentice.

"The undergrowth also covers some of your scent from the enemy making it harder to smell you" Lionheart added.

Bluestar checked the sun's position then ordered "Head back to camp, but on the way catch some prey for the elders and queens, then you can eat and afterwards change the elder's and the nursery's bedding." She paused to think before warning in a low hiss "You'll do your duties and eat together, we'll know if you fight or split up and it will only worsen things."

"Yes Bluestar." The apprentices dipped their head respectfully.

As they padded in the forest, Dustpaw headed the other direction. "We're supposed to be going together" Graypaw protested.

"Scared to go on without me to protect you?" sneered Dustpaw turning to face them.

"You wish, I just don't want to get in anymore trouble" Graypaw scoffed.

"I think you're lying, and you need me." Dustpaw snarled. Graypaw growled and stepped closer to Dustpaw, teeth bared.

Sandpaw stepped in between them, "Mousebrains! Do you think they trust us and aren't tracking us and watching our every move?" She hissed and forced the two toms apart.

"You're right." Admitted Dustpaw and Graypaw nodded.

"Okay, let's hunt and get back to camp before they start wondering where we are," Firepaw suggested.

The apprentices hunted until they had sufficient fresh-kill for the elders, queens, and kits then headed back to camp.

"Is that for us?" One eye asked when they entered the elder's den.

"Yes. One-eye" responded Graypaw as he and the others set their fresh-kill in the center of the den. The elders thanked them and the apprentices went to eat.

As the apprentices sat down to share the mouse and rabbit they had picked out from the fresh-kill pile, Dustpaw seemed to have forgotten the bitterness he had towards Firepaw and Graypaw and conversationally mewed "wasn't that patrol tiring?"

"Yeah! I thought we'd never stop for a rest!" Sandpaw agreed.

"That training wasn't as fun as I had expected it to be… It IS a punishment... and it's only the first day too!" Graypaw mewed anxiously.

"We wish. They were only evaluating us today; the real training is yet to begin" Added Firepaw.

"I just wish we had more time to rest, by the time we're done fetching new bedding it'll be time to train again!" grumbled Graypaw. Firepaw and the other apprentices nodded.

"So which den should we do first?" Firepaw asked as he licked any rabbit crumbs off his lips.

"Well, I was thinking of a way to do it in the least time possible and..." Sandpaw paused to take a deep breath "There are four of us right?" the others nodded. "And there are four tasks to be done, one of us can get rid of the moss in the elder's den, another in the nursery, and the other two can gather moss for each then."

"That's a brilliant plan!" Firepaw exclaimed, "So who'll do what?"

Sandpaw answered "I'll get the Elder's old moss, Graypaw you get the nursery's" Graypaw nodded and trotted away. "Firepaw, get the Elder's new moss and Dustpaw get it for the nursery." She called back as she bounded off towards the elder's den.

"Come, there's a good place for moss near the stream." Dustpaw hissed

Firepaw sighed as he followed Dustpaw; the elder apprentice might not be taunting him now but he was still making notice that he still didn't like Firepaw.

Firepaw shook the moss he had gathered dry and rolled it up into a large ball. "I'm going to head back now." He called to Dustpaw, who flicked his tail in acknowledgement.

As Firepaw rolled his moss back to camp, he passed Graypaw who was disposing of the nursery's old moss. "You better hurry, the elder's are getting cranky without bedding to lie on" His friend warned him and Firepaw nodded gratefully and sped up to camp.

Once the bedding had been changed for both dens, Firepaw could see Dustpaw and Sandpaw about to share tongues in the clearing and he raced towards then. "Unless you want to be taking care of kits and picking ticks off pelts, go to our den and share tongue there, not here." He whispered in their ears and they nodded and headed to the apprentice den.

Firepaw followed the two elder apprentices into the den and saw Graypaw sleeping, he yawned and went to lie down next to him and closed his eyes. he wanted to be well rested before training again that afternoon.

**Midterms were this week so I had plenty of time to write this and catch up on a lot of things. I finally read Eclipse and Long Shadows (Looking for someone to talk to about them..) Also caught up on Hollyclaw's fan fic "Blood Feeds the Roots" which I recomend to everyone =O... it's really good.**

**Suggestions on more errands the apprentices can run and new ways to finish the chapter are appreciated, it was hard to close it and stop writing it to be able to update it. (I was trying since I reached 800 words and finally could at 1.5k .)**

**Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to all!**

**PS: If I don't update before the end of the year, my new years resolution is to update more frequently =D.**

**Somewhat late responses:**

**XBlaze of DreamsX - Thank you for review =) I'm glad you like the story so far and I'll try to update it more frequently. Happy Holidays =)**


	7. Chapter 5: Surprising News

Bluestar watched the apprentices from a tree branch above, her tail swinging from side to side. Below, Dustpaw and Graypaw were hissing at each other until Sandpaw stepped in front of them and whispered something; which made their eyes open with realization and back away. Firepaw also said something and led the newly reconciled cats off into the brambles until they were out of Bluestar's sight. _Sandpaw will make a great warrior and keep the rest out of trouble _Bluestar thought to herself as she flicked her tail to Lionheart who was waiting a few yards away and following his leader's signal followed the apprentices.

Bluestar jumped to a lower branch and then to the ground below, she checked the sun's position again and decided she still had sometime before the morning patrol got back to camp and reported to her so she set off back to camp.

When she emerged from the gorse tunnel she saw Tigerclaw padding towards her and she flicked towards the newly-stocked fresh-kill pile. Tigerclaw nodded and padded over towards the fresh-kill pile and chose a vole before going to sit where the seniors warriors ate.

Bluestar scanned the clearing looking from warrior to warrior before calling Mousefur over to her. "Yes Bluestar?" Mousefur asked as she dipped her head respectfully.

"We have just sent the apprentices hunting for the elders and the queens; afterwards they will come to eat. Please make sure that they bring clean moss for the nursery and elder's den afterwards and that they work together." Bluestar mewed.

"Yes Bluestar. Is that all?"

Bluestar nodded, and headed towards Tigerclaw; picking up a thrush on her way. "Where's Ravenpaw?" She asked looking around the camp and not finding him.

"I asked Longtail to take him with him on the morning patrol. I was hoping to talk to you." Tigerclaw explained swallowing a mouth full of vole. "I want Ravenpaw to join the training sessions you're having with the other apprentices" he stated.

Bluestar eyed Tigerclaw in surprise and asked "Why? Has he done something wrong?" When Tigerclaw shook his head; she prompted "Well?"

"If you're going to be doing intensive training, then it might do him some good." Bluestar shot Tigerclaw a glance that told him she would need more to allow that to happen. "Ravenpaw is also good friends with Graypaw and Firepaw yet he doesn't get along very well with Sandpaw or Dustpaw; if I hadn't taken him on patrol with me, he probably would have been there too."

_That was true but it hadn't happened so she couldn't punish Ravenpaw because of it. _Bluestar gazed into emptiness for a while lost in thought before answering "I cannot punish Ravenpaw for something he might have done; but I agree. He needs to learn to get along with Sandpaw and Dustpaw. He may join the training." Bluestar announced.

----

"Firepaw" Ravenpaw nudged his sleeping friend, "Firepaw wake up; Bluestar says you are to join the afternoon patrol with her, Runningwind, and me."

"Huh?" Firepaw yawned blinking the sleep off of his eyes when he remembered that even with the special training; they were still expected to do their other duties like patrolling with their mentors. "Right; let's go. I have tons to tell you." He said walking out of the den.

Bluestar nodded to Firepaw and entered the gorse tunnel, followed by Runningwind and the apprentices and then led them towards the thunderpath which marked the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. While they were patrolling, Firepaw fell in step with Ravenpaw and told him the morning's events. Ravenpaw eyes were full of sympathy throughout the whole retelling and then told Firepaw that the only thing he had done was go on the morning patrol with Longtail and then do a bit of hunting to restock the fresh-kill pile.

"Runningwind; go mark the trees ahead." Bluestar ordered the warrior who nodded curtly and ran ahead. Bluestar stopped and faced the apprentices. "Ravenpaw, you're going to join the rest of the apprentices in the training" at Ravenpaw's startled expression she softened her voice and added "you're not being punished. We just think it would help you gain endurance, speed up your training, and enhance your team work" she said the last part while throwing Firepaw a glance that made him look away.

_Oh no, poor Ravenpaw! He's subject to the same punishment as we are and she hasn't done anything! _Firepaw thought glumly. Ravenpaw's mentor, Tigerclaw was probably behind Bluestar's decision. _ He's never satisfied with Ravenpaw!_

"Yes, Bluestar" He heard Ravenpaw mew careful not to show his disappointment in his voice. Runningwind soon came back and they headed back to camp. Ravenpaw and Firepaw tailing behind.

Firepaw nudged Ravenpaw gently with his nose. "It won't be too bad." He lied reassuringly as they entered through the gorse tunnel to find the other apprentices and mentors waiting for them to get back to go back to training.


End file.
